nanny wanted
by monkeybuznez
Summary: Rin is growing up and needs to know her body and needs. Sess must find a teacher for her, but will rin's tutor teach him a few things on love? plez read! .
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru wants to find a appropiate nanny for rin. what happens when he falls in love with the nanny in question ?

He ran as quickly as he could to get away from the horrid demon ,trying to lead it away from rin and jaken.

"what an eyesore " he muttered under his breath

"come back dinner" the demon taunted

He had had enough . He decided this was a good enough location as any to kill the demon. He brought his Tokijin down upon the demon and easily slashed it in two .the demon instantly died.

"what a waste of my time "he thought arrogantly.

He then started to walk slowly back to where he had camp.It was a new moon which meant his half breed brother would be human right now .' tonight would be a good night to kill him 'he thought '.no he had to get back to rin and jaken' . As he made his way back to camp he amused himself thinking how attachee he had gotten to rin's chatter and realized it was very quiet until he heard a cry .

"pervert of a monk quit touching me THERE!"

He went towards the yell. He was curiouse to find out who the pervert was .Through the trees he saw Inuyasha's friend s the monk and the female demon slayer (the monk had a large hand print across his face )

''Sango , I'm getting tired ofr getting hit all the time for the littlest thing Ido to you "the monk said

"HOW DARE YOU CALL THIS MOLLESTMENT ' THE SMALLEST OF THINGS'! the girl yelled . She was very angry about something. 'She fucking hot' he thought "no get those thoughts out of your head ' he sternley told himself. He had forgotten he was smack in the middle of heat.

''Sango why are you so upset ?''

"WHY AM I UPSET"she thundered "how dare you ask me that ? I saw you with all those village girls today !" she spat out

"Now darling those girls have nothing on you "(sesshomaru couldn't help rolling his eyes at this)he said as he reached for hand .her hand had a pink and gold brace let

"Miroku you know what ?" she said sweetly

"yes my darling slayer "he said rather hopefully ' I'm in again' he thought

"I don't think this is going to work...'' she said in the same sweet voice

"Sango I promi-" she had placed her hand over his mouth.

"promises ,promises that all you are Miroku empty promise .As I was saying I dont think this going to work out after all. " she removed the bracelet from her hand "here" she threw the the bracelet in front of him " I no longer wish to be your bride"and with that she gracefully walked away leaving the rejected monk alone and in a tremendouse shock

'don't act so shocked , she was too good for you any way' sesshomaru thought coldly


	2. Chapter 2

This is chapter two please excuse my terrible first chapter hopefully this one will be better. I hope that you enjoy this one better!

Kouga is mine!

She gracefully walked away leaving the monk alone and in tremendous shock

'Don't act so shocked, she was too good for you anyway 'Sesshoumaru thought coldly

'That girl travels with my half bred brother Inuyasha 'he thought as he made his way back to Rin and Jaken. He thought that with Naraku dead his little club would have dissolved

"Damn you inuyasha "he said out loud "I was to kill Naraku." Sesshoumaru was also in a bad mood because Inuyasha was able to produce a child with that priestess. Although it was a mere a quarter of a demon it was still an achievement Sesshoumaru had not done –even though he had gone to bed with so many women-.

As he came to view of his camp were Rin and Jaken were he saw that Rin was running towards him with open arms. "Lord Sesshoumaru you have returned!" she squealed with excitement

-Different scene-

"That two-timing monk" Sango muttered under her breath.

Flash back

"oh you flatter me monk "a village girl said "I would be honored to bear a child of the monk who help save our village from the demon who has attacked the village so many times ""I will be eternally grateful ""I am glad a maiden such as yourself has agreed to bear my child" miroku said with a heart melting smile.

"Come we should take care of this before I leave in the morning "miroku stated

"I have a hut on the outskirt o f the village" the girl shyly said

"Perfect "the monk said devilish

"MIROKU" some one yelled

"…….oh Sango I've been lo-looking for you "he stammered

"Yeah right "Sango said. She had heard the whole conversation and was pretty pissed off

"I-I have" he stammered once again

"Who is she "the village girl asked?

"WHO am I, I am his fiancé!" Sango spat out

"Oh my pardon me "the girl said before the girl hurried to the village once again.

"Now Sango I know this looks bad but I can assure you I merely asked the girl to assist me in searching for you "he explained with his most sincere smile

"Liar "she muttered before walking off

-End flash back –

'Fine whatever 'she thought 'I was tired of the same ol' bullshit from him anyway '

She saw her hut in the clearing 'home sweet home '

'Maybe I should go visit Kagome and Inuyasha 'she smiled at thought of the cute little son they had.

"I wish I had a child of my own "she thought aloud since the death of her brother Kohaku she felt quite alone and there the horrid thought of not even having miroku to comfort her struck her

"Oh well" she sighed she thought as Kilala greeted her. 'Hey girl "she fed her little cat and soon fell asleep

-Another scene –

"Lord Sesshoumaru you have returned" Rin squealed with excitement as she hugged his leg

"Hello Rin why are you still awake? "He asked emotionless

"I was waiting for you're return and I couldn't sleep with master Jaken loud snoring and when I asked him to play with me until you retuned he refused so I played with ah-un " she said matter of factly

"I see "he said

"Lord Sesshoumaru will you tell me a story "she asked

"I don't know of any "he said

"Oh…..goodnight then "she said with a smile but, with disappointment in her eyes

She went to cuddle with ah-un and soon went to sleep

"Perhaps it is time I find a nanny of some sort for Rin before I take to my castle 'he thought 'there are only demons there and she needs the care of human such as herself '

With that thought he went to a nearby tree and perched himself there for the night

Ppppllllleeeezzzz review

I'm thinking of introducing a new character somewhere in the next chapter. Please! Review it's my first fanfic and want to improve and your reviews help thanx for reading!


End file.
